Typically, an engine of a vehicle experiences a resistive load from the drive wheel(s) or other final drive element(s) included in the drivetrain of the vehicle. However, there may be times when the load is no longer resistive but becomes an overrunning load, causing the engine, and components mounted thereto, to overspeed such that the actual engine speed exceeds the normal engine speed range for the particular engine speed requested by the operator. Such an overrunning load may result from, for example, deceleration or traveling with a grade and may significantly decrease the life of the engine and attached components.